Inesperado
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Nunca creyó escuchar una confesión tan inesperada y poco romántica. Pero Alfred es tan imprevisible. UsUk


**Inesperado**

**¡Hello! ^O^ Nekitsu-kuroi15 volvió. Con una idea colaborativa o sea Hikari no Yami y Nekitsu-kuroi15 juntas por primera vez. *Prepara un gritillo emocionado* ¡Kyaaaaa! O No me lo creo aún. Bueno es que estando aburridas en el Cetis (Preparatoria) pues estábamos divagando acerca de lo inesperado e impulsivo que puede ser Estados Unidos con Inglaterra. Y nació esto. Aquí se los dejo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya, y la ilusión de verla hecha Yaoi explícito es mía.**

**Advertencias: Ammm... ¿Nada? supongo que...Alfred siendo un poco dramático.**

**Pareja: ¡Usuk! Yeih /**

**Summary: Nunca creyó escuchar una confesión tan inesperada y poco romántica. Pero Alfred es tan imprevisible.**

**3 2 1 ready...**

.

.

.

Aburrido.

Cansado.

Con sueño.

Pero él es un caballero inglés y mantendría su postura respetuosa ante todo. Incluso si esa reunión era tan fastidiosamente insoportable como Estados Unidos, aún así seguiría con la fingida atención que le prestaba. Porque su reputación es muy importante como para dejarla caer por el suelo. Reprimió el bostezo que quería salirse de su boca, en cambio Alfred hasta se estiró y soltó un sonoro suspiro que provocó varias miradas desaprobatorias, Inglaterra sonrió con burla escondida.

**-Espero que haya quedado claro el tema...-**les dijo Alemania seriamente, todos asintieron aunque el británico no había prestado nada de atención a lo anteriormente dicho, sólo recordaba frases como: La semana pasada, México dijo, Es importante y blah blah. Tonterías. Si no afecta su economía o sus leyes: No es relevante. Y de igual manera USA no prestó atención al informe de Ludwing, él estaba presente en cuerpo pero su mente se hallaba en otro mundo.

La tranquilidad de aquella reunión se vio reducida a cero cuando la alarma de emergencia sonó. La alarma de un sismo.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron para salir del lugar y ponerse a salvo, entendían que la calma era un factor necesario en una situación así pero...

**-¡Nos vamos a morir Inglaterra!-**gritó asustado el americano dándole un abrazo asfixiante al europeo, que simplemente se ruborizó intentando sacárselo de encima.

**-Claro que no, Idiota...-**habló con dificultades tratando de respirar, una vez que se lo quitó y lo empujo muy lejos. Suspiró avanzando con los demás.

Sin embargo el americano no se rendía. Si ese era su fin, si en este día estaba condenado a morir. Había una cosa que Arthur tenía que saber. Solo una.

_**-Si este es nuestro final...-**_murmuró tristemente, a la vez que sujetaba a Kirkland por la muñeca para que se detuviese y le escuchara.

**-¡Alfred idiota! ¡Suéltame!-**gruño el inglés molesto, no quería escuchar a Jones diciendo una tontería como acostumbra. Y menos hoy que probablemente moriría.

Pero...el rostro de Allfred sólo reflejaba una cosa: Determinación.

**-¡Tengo que decirte una cosa!-**gritó nervioso, el británico parpadeo suavemente olvidando al resto, ahora sólo deseaba oír las palabras que aquel estadounidense le diría.

Se estremeció cuando el agarre en su muñeca se volvía intenso.

**-¡E-EN VERDAD TE AMO!-**vociferó avergonzado, provocando un sonrojo instantáneo en el mayor, y que el resto de las naciones se detuvieran en su camino, nadie, en verdad nadie se esperaba aquello ni siquiera Francis. Por su parte Arthur se quedó estático. Nunca creyó escuchar una confesión tan inesperada y poco romántica. Pero Alfred es tan imprevisible, que no supo que decirle.

Aprovechando que aún no liberaba a Reino Unido del agarre, simplemente dio un tirón y provoco que el anglosajón perdiera el equilibrio, éste sintiéndose caer al suelo se agarró de lo primero que su mano derecha pescó: el hombro de Estados Unidos, lo hizo de tal forma que terminó rodeando el cuello del ser de azulina mirada. Su pierna izquierda fue elevada en el aire mientras sus cincelados belfos ingleses vinieron a encontrarse con el sabor de lo prohibido; la boca de su ex-colonia. Era un contacto dulce, suave, inesperado y delicioso. Una traviesa mano se cernió en su cintura y la otra mantenía sostenida su pierna en el aire. Alfred F. Jones había detenido la caída y durante el proceso atacó los labios del británico. Arthur por su parte no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido, no en ese momento en el que America le besaba con tanta pasión. Y comenzó a pensar en que quizás el edificio se derrumbó, él murió y ahora se encontraba en el cielo, está bien no quiere volver a la Tierra. O tal vez, sólo estaba soñando, ok no importa, que nada lo despierte por favor. Ese instante por mínimo que resulto, lo había hecho feliz.

La pose del beso era como de película Holliwondese. Sí de esas películas que produce US. Con una sonrisa Kiku sacó su adorada cámara y tomó unas cuantas fotografías. Mientras tanto Feliciano tiraba con insistencia el brazo de su colega alemán, para ver si podía lograr lo mismo que Jones, lastima que no poseía la extravagante fuerza del americano. Muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno. Inglaterra quiso detener el tiempo, y no tener que abrir los ojos porque sabía lo que le esperaba.

Cuando los confundidos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron con lentitud pudo divisar esos zafiros profundos observándole con una sonrisa en ellos. Se sonrojo inevitablemente, Alfred lo levantó con sutiles movimientos. Una vez que se mantuvo en pie por su cuenta, bajo la cara avergonzado. _"Trágame tierra"_ pensó.

El alemán se llevó la mano a la frente completamente frustrado. ¡Ese par!

**-¿Terminaron?-**preguntó fastidiado mientras un imperceptible rubor cubría sus pómulos.

Estados Unidos se estiró sonriente.

_**-¡Ahhh!...**_ **¡Listo ahora puedo morir como el Héroe que soy!-**dijo satisfecho, en cambio el _Caballero inglés_ allí presente quería atravesarle la cabeza.

**-Nadie va a morir aquí...Es un simulacro ¿Lo recuerdan?-**los angloparlantes parpadearon confusos.

**-¡¿En serio?!-**exclamó sorprendido el de orbes azul cielo.

_**-Veee...**_**Exactamente...México-kun lo estuvo diciendo la semana pasada...-**Italia sonrió amablemente al explicárselos con suma tranquilidad.

-Y hoy se los reiteré en la reunión...- afirmó Ludwing seriamente. Ambos rubios abrieron enormemente los ojos...así que eso era.

**-¡Jajajaja!-**rió nervioso Jones a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos hacía atrás.

**-¿De-debería correr ahora?-**preguntó. Varios asintieron, cuando pudo escuchar con claridad el amenazador crujir de los nudillos de Kirkland entendió que era muy tarde.

_**-No lo intentes...no te servirá, además dijiste que ya podías morir tranquilo...-**_su voz resultaba tétrica, oscura.

**-¡Era broma Iggy! ¡Los héroes como yo no tenemos que morir, el mundo nos necesita!-**explicó haciendo una exageración.

**-El mundo aprenderá a vivir sin ti...-**respondió en un tono falsamente preocupado, el americano emprendió la carrera por su vida, todavía tenía muchas cosas por las cuales vivir. Por ejemplo: aún no hacía suyo al inglés.

**-¡AHHHH!-**gritó horrorizado conocía a Arthur y su lado cruel, no quería quedarse sin descendencia.

Reino Unido por su parte sólo quería darle una paliza monumental al norteamericano, una golpiza que jamás podría olvidar. El resto empezó a reírse burlonamente.

_Inesperado, impulsivo, alegre, soñador, sí y eso y mucho más era Estados Unidos, y la verdad era que a pesar de todo seguramente lo seguiría amando por muchísimas cosas más._

_Así es Inglaterra después de todo, así es su amor._

**Fin **

**Y pues se terminó...esa era mi idea y Hikari me ayudo a pulirla bien. Quizás no saben quien es Hikari no Yami...bueno pronto abrirá una cuenta y la conocerán, es una gran chica, yo la adoro. Aquí en Mexico se hacen simulacros constantes por lo que ocurrió en el 82 y pensé que seria bueno que se haga conciencia mundial. Espero y les haya gustado nuestro trabajo y comenten porque es lo que nos anima a continuar publicando USUK. La imagen del fic es el beso que trate de describir pero no lo logre...eso creo, originalmente ese beso no estaba en la trama. Estoy escribiendo un fic con 2p Arthur y Alfred normal ¿Debería publicarlo? **

_**Lo dije en mi fic de Lie pero lo repetiré...si quieren un fic pídanlo ok. Se despide Nekitsu-kuroi15 esperando que estén bien, y dando las gracias por leer.**_


End file.
